


hatefuck

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Hate Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shiratorizawa, aftercare is only mentioned, but kenjirou took care of semi afterwards be assured, this is just some self-indulgent locker room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, Shirabu fucks Semi.But it’s not that simple, actually.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 172





	hatefuck

It’s not like Semi Eita and Shirabu Kenjirou hate each other. Their relationship is a little more complex than this.

Truth to be told, their personalities don’t mesh well.

Whenever Shirabu’s around, Eita gets instantly annoyed. Eita is well-known for being hot-tempered, but the way Shirabu infuriates him is truly something else. Sometimes, it just takes a short gaze, or a smirk to make him want to slap his kouhai senseless.

Whenever Semi is around, Kenjirou gets the urge to throw a ball into his dumb, way-too-beautiful face. He can’t help it, something about his senpai makes his blood boil. At some point, sooner or later, he always loses his cool and Kenjirou _hates_ how only Semi-san can do that.

Shirabu’s too disrespectful.

Semi’s too hot-headed.

And when they clash, they don’t spark a fire, no – they set off a bomb.

So, when practise drags out one night and they’re the last to leave the gym, because their constant fighting got them some extra cleaning duties, the atmosphere is more than a little tense. Throughout the whole day, they’ve clashed again and again and again, unable to exchange a single word without arguing.

They’re sweaty and smelly, reaching their orphaned locker room with as much despair as one can feel after a long, draining day.

Semi shoving his shoulder into Shirabu’s really is the last straw that breaks the camel’s back.

The door closes behind them with a loud thud.

They’re alone.

It only takes Shirabu a few seconds to grab Semi by the collar of his damp shirt because, _fuck_ , he can’t take it anymore. It’s too much.

He just wants him to shut up.

As Semi clashes into the lockers, with Shirabu in front of him, face close, pinned against the cold metal, he has the audacity to laugh at Shirabu.

He.

Fucking.

_Laughs._

And Shirabu just – snaps.

With a bruising force, his mouth crashes onto Semi’s.

He makes a strangled sound, but he’s not trying to push him away. Instead, Semi grabs his shirt and yanks him even closer.

For a second, Shirabu feels like he’s on a free fall tower, heart leaping upwards while he’s about to fall down, but Semi suddenly bites into his lower lip, and he does it so hard Shirabu even tastes blood.

There’s no tenderness.

Shirabu grabs Semi’s hair and pulls him away. Then, he bites into his exposed neck, teeth scraping over sensitive skin.

Semi clutches at Shirabu’s shoulders, nails digging into skin through a thin layer of fabric.

“Fuck you,” Semi says breathlessly.

Shirabu doesn’t bother to answer, because if he’s sure of one thing, then this: _He_ will fuck _Semi_. Now. No matter what.

Lifting his head and sucking on his bleeding lip, he contemplates – should he push his fingers into Semi’s mouth, or his dick? But the throbbing pain in his lip is enough of a warning sign. Semi, even though he keeps pulling him closer and starts rutting against him, is anything but compliant.

So, he puts his hands on Semi’s wrists instead, and presses them into the lockers, body flushed against his senpai’s, shamelessly rutting against him, feeling his hard cock at his own hip.

“Semi-san,” he says, stilling his movements and feeling Semi’s body twitch desperately against his. Shirabu’s face doesn’t give away how hard he is, and how desperately he wants to yank the other’s pants down and just fuck him raw.

Maybe he will. Maybe not.

“With how often you disappear with Tendou-san during breaks I assume you have a condom at hand?”

Semi puffs a laugh, trying to keep his body from betraying him, but he quivers when Shirabu presses against him a little harder, and stifles a moan.

“Who said I’d let you fuck me?”

Shirabu only hums in response. He let’s go of Semi’s wrists, grabbing his hip instead and shifting a little until their cocks are rubbing against each other through the fabric of their shorts.

“Do you have one or do I have to fuck you raw?”

Letting go of his hip, he grabs the hem of Semi’s shorts instead.

It doesn’t have to be soft. There’s nothing sweet or caring between them. Maybe hating each other is enough to desperately want to bury your dick into the other one’s ass.

Kenjirou yanks his shorts and underwear down in one go and, _oh_ , even his cock is beautiful.

If it weren’t like this – with his lip throbbing because of Semi’s bite, with nails scratching the skin on his back on purpose, with every ounce of their bodies wanting to destroy the other in the most beautiful way, he’d sink onto his knees and suck Semi’s cock.

And he’d love it, he’s sure. Semi’s cock probably tastes as amazing and perfect as it looks like.

But it’s totally out of question, with Semi giving him a glare as if he wanted to clash his teeth into Shirabu’s carotid artery despite shivering out of pure lust.

“Like hell you’re fucking m-“

Shirabu doesn’t bother to listen to him anymore. He takes a step back, grabs his hips and forces him to turn around. With a hard shove, he forces Semi’s upper body down, then, he presses his still clothed cock against Semi’s tight ass.

“So?” he asks, voice calm while rubbing himself between those sculpted ass cheeks.

Maybe someday, he will suck his senpai off, then eat him out, and then fuck him until he’s a sobbing mess. But not right now.

“If your hole could get wet, you’d be dripping at this point, Semi-san,” he teases.

Semi moans hoarsely, but he reaches up to a locker, tapping at his own.

“Condom,” he rasps. “’n lube.”

Shirabu can’t help but smile a little. He reaches up, opens the locker and yanks Semi’s sports bag out.

He let it drop beside his senpai, and then, he pulls his own shorts down and presses his throbbing dick between Semi’s ass cheeks.

“F-fuck, wait … lube …” 

“Good boy,” Shirabu says, as Semi hands him an almost empty bottle of lube. He hears Semi hissing an insult, but he couldn’t care less to be frank. He knows Semi won’t pull away.

He wants this as much as Shirabu himself.

So, while Semi searches through his bag with shaking fingers, Shirabu opens the bottle and squeezes some lube on his fingers. Then, he reaches for Semi’s tight asshole. Without a warning, pushes one finger in.

The strangled moan is music to his ears.

He doesn’t give Semi time to adapt. Thrusting in and out, then adding another finger, and another. The body in front of him, bent at the hip, trying to find something to hold onto, is shivering violently. It’s then that Shirabu decides he has to fuck him – now.

“So?”, he asks, pulling fingers out, accompanied by a needy whine.

“Fuck … you’re an asshole,” Semi breathes, holding a hand up.

“If you say so,” Shirabu replies, taking the condom and pulling it on.

He doesn’t waste any time.

It’s not like Semi deserves the tenderness. Or wants it, anyways.

He squirts some more lube on his cock, positions the tip at Semi’s twitching hole, and thrusts forward in one move.

Semi’s cry might be the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard.

It’s fast, rough, and dirty because at some point, when Shirabu manages to find the right angle to hit his prostate just like he needs to, Semi’s cock starts dripping precum onto the floor of their locker room. He must be used to get fucked, maybe by Tendou, maybe fucking himself with some toys.

And he clearly enjoys it.

It’s as if he forgets that the person fucking him so ruthlessly is Shirabu, that one guy he can’t stand.

Holding on to Semi’s hips, he picks up the pace. Shirabu’s close, but so is Semi, panting out filthy words, begging him to “faster, faster” and “yeah, there, like that” and “fuck you’re so big” and “Kenjirou …”

Maybe that’s the last straw.

Maybe that, or Semi grabbing his own cock, pumping himself a few times before coming so hard he almost falls to his knees, if it weren’t for Shirabu holding him upright.

He thrusts into him one, two, three more times and with one final, hard snap of his hips, he stills – cock twitching inside of Semi’s ass, eyes closed, lips parted, desperately trying to catch his breath.

When he pulls out, he holds onto Semi, lowering him and himself to the floor as careful as possible. Semi’s body is shivering violently in the aftermath of his orgasm.

But he feels exhausted, too. Sweaty, dirty, a little gross maybe, and completely out of breath.

But somehow – somehow the tension is gone, replaced my something that could almost be read as affection.

He wants to take the boy in front of him to the showers, help him clean up, put some clothes on his body.

“Shirabu,” Semi says after some time.

“Semi-san,” he replies.

When Semi turns his head a little to chance a glance, he looks almost vulnerable.

“You’re an asshole.”

Shirabu’s mouth twitches into a small smile.

“Yes, Semi-san.”

“Take me to the showers. Now.”

And Shirabu does, because, maybe he’s an asshole, but not a no-aftercare-asshole.

And taking care of Semi after letting off all the steam and tension feels way too good.


End file.
